Heart Broke Musician
by silver0jay
Summary: When Bella moved to florida from Forks, Renee, takes Bella to a guitar & singing classes as a mother-daughter hobby, but in 2 months, & only 2 months, Bella gets reconized at a cafe, & is on the road to fame, but she doesnt forget her love for Edward.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginning

All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter-1

Bella POV

He left me.

He left.

_Me._

Edward's gone.

And then the darkness took me.

4 months later~ Jacksonville, Florida

It's been 4 months now. Five long months that seem so short but unbearable, since _'he' _left me. I still can't think of his name. It's too painful, and I just want to feel numb.

I'm sitting in my room, looking out into the streets of my new home. If you can really call it that. I live with my mother, Reńee, and her new husband, my step dad, Phil, in the three bedroom, two and a half bathroom house. But I sometimes wish I was still in my two bedroom, one bathroom home in Forks.

I have my memories there; of my bed, my room, my school, my wind- _'Stop RIGHT there.'_

That is exactly why I left though. To try to remember, but also forget. Also, my mother and Phil came and practically dragged me to the plane and to my new life. So I'm in a soft pink and grey room because I can't stand purple, or any other color that reminded me of _'him'_.

"Bella?" Reńee called, running into my room. "I have an idea that we can try. Since it's Christmas break I thought we could do something fun!" My mother was jumping erratically in place. This must be big. Sigh.

"Alright, mom. What is it?" I asked, looking from the window of emptiness.

"I was wondering if we could take guitar lessons? You know, together? Some mother-daughter time, since it's your senior year, and my baby is going up. Also, you have a beautiful voice, honey. It could be a new hobby! And you love to write, don't you? So, you could write your own songs and-"

I cut my mother off from her speech, because she was turning blue from lack of air, by raising my hand.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" She asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

_Hmmm, why not?_ I asked myself mentally.

I smiled, "You had me at 'mother-daughter time'.

Reńee screamed with excitement and grabbed her keys and my hand, "The class starts in 30 minutes! We better hurry so we can beat rush hour!"

I laughed at my estranged, hair-brained mother.

"So you just knew I'd automatically say yes and agree?" I asked as I got into the car. I wanted to fill the silence, I didn't want the pain in my stomach to shatter in a car with Reńee. She'd probably take me to the hospital as soon as I turn over, with my head between my knees, arms around my legs, and scream in loss and pain...

"No. I was just hoping..."; She smile at me with mischief in her eye and a glint of excitement- but that was to be expected. Anything and possibly everything excites her. And that's why I 'chose' to live with her.

"Sure, okay Mom. Whatever you say."

I replied with a playful eye roll. But then

a very important thought popped in my mind. "Um... Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" She replied, keeping her eyes on the road as we just got off the highway and had beaten rush hour.

"Um... What about guitars?" I asked, feeling quite stupid for not thinking of this earlier. I mean, come on! We are going to need _Guitars_ for _Guitar_ class.

"Oh!" She started laughing as if it was the most hilarious thing I said in months. Well… it just MIGHT be the most hilarious thing I said in months. I've been like a zombie since my birthday in September.

"Bella. Look in the backseat, Hun."

I looked and there was two beautiful guitars wedged between the backseat and the two front seats. They were both acoustic guitars but were different colors. One was black and the other midnight blue. "Those are great mom! But I'm starting to believe you automatically knew I was going to say yes." I stated with a teasing glare.

She giggled, "Oh, just pick!"

Hmmm...

"Can I have the midnight blue one?" I don't know why, but I felt an attraction to it. Like I knew I'd love it and love to play it.

"Of course! Now here we are!"

I got out of the car and headed to the building with a picture of music notes and guitars on the window, with _MY_ own guitar in my hand.


	2. Chapter 2 PrePerformance

**Chapter- 2- PrePerformance**

_*****All belongs to Mrs. Meyer.  
The songs played don't belong to me. They are written/sung by Secondhand Serenade or Taylor Swift*****_

******Bella POV**

2 months later

"Mom? Where are we going? We're downtown. We never go downtown."  
I asked Reńee, frustrated that I don't know where we're going for one, and two, well... I DON'T know where the hell we're going!

"Bella," Reńee turned to look at me with a secret smile. "I told you already! It's a surprise."

I glared. "Well I hate surprises." I thought for a minute. "...unless I'm in on them of course."

I don't see what the surprise would be if I had to bring my guitar with me.

"Bella, can I just asked you something?"  
My mom looked at me questionably from the driver's seat.

I raised my brows, "Sure, mom, anything."

Reńee bit her lip to try to hide her smile, but failed miserably. "How stage frightened are you?"

I stared at my unpredictable mother for five minutes. Heading downtown. Guitar in the backseat. My Song and Lyric book in my hand. It didn't take a genius of course, but my thoughts were far from this.

"Reń-Mom! You know I hate the spotlight! I'm clumsy enough to kill me!"  
I cringed at the last sentence because it brought my thoughts back to my 18th birthday party, involving a stupid paper cut. 'Don't think about that Bella. Focuse on the matter at hand.'

"Bella. That is not true!" My mother argued, "You have an amazing voice. You are spectacular at stringing Midnight and your lyrics are the best I've heard! That's saying something. I believe you can do it. You put yourself into your songs. You have emotion. You sing as good as any celeb-singer out there, maybe even better. I know you can do this. I know you can. Just believe in yourself. Please? For me? I love you too much to let this thing just brush off as a 'hobby'. I want people to hear what you have to say,"  
She glanced at me and smile, "or sing, dear."

That was possibly the longest speech/rant I've ever heard her say. And I felt a wave of confidence come towards me. I gave her a sheepish smile with a blush and asked, "Where's the place called?"

She gave and answer squeal and replied, "It's called _'Mellow Listenings'_. They even sometimes have people perform on nights like tonight, and I booked you a 30 minute show. I figured that would be enough for four of your songs. Don't you think?" My mother was excited. Again. It was easy to tell.

I nodded and opened my song book, looking through some songs I might perform. 'I can't believe I'm even doing this!' I thought to myself. Jeez. Well the worst thing that could happen would be breaking down onstage. 'I'll just wait till my 30 minutes of fame is up.' I reassured myself.

I quickly picked my songs and then thought over the past 2 months. Reńee and I had started the lessons at full blast but, knowing Reńee, she didn't last as long as I did. Her new interest is pottery. Cue eye roll.

But the beginning was great. It had become easy for me and I quickly learned. After a month and a half I began composing my own songs and singing them. I have been told I have a 'wonderful' voice but, I think differently. I still remember the bell-like voices from the family I thought I would join someday officially. Of course their voices are more beautiful than any other sing-song voice I heard; their vampires. And I'll never be with them for eternity like I wished because Edwa- _he_ left me. But that is understandable. I am only a stupid, ugly, human who thought she could actually be good enough for a god like creature as good as him.

I stopped thinking as I felt tears in my eyes.

_Anyways_... I have also been told I was a music prodigy. Nah. I never thought that. I always heard better. Far better than what I can compose.

I just mostly write about my life. My heart break, my lost love, and the love I had. Well... I guess I generally write about love. There is always the good to love and... bad. I just had a little bit of both.

I chose four songs I thought would be good enough to sing. Four songs that I feel emotionally attached to. That has my feelings written all over it.

**Beautiful Eyes**, **Like a Knife**, **Haunted**, and **Today was a Fairytale.**

The first three are my feelings right now, my longings. But the last one, those were my feelings last year. My junior year with _'him'_. When he took me to the meadow. When he saved me in Port Angeles. Those memories still make me smile, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Two upbeat, two down beat. Three longing and hurt. One happiness and love.

I sighed. It was a long time ago but, I just can't shake the feeling that an explanation is missing. Maybe-

"Bella, we're here!"

I jumped up shocked. Reńee had an excited, can't wait for this expression on her face. I must've fallen asleep.  
I looked to her and smiled a convincing smile- I hope.

She smiled back at me and put the car in park. "Are you ready?"

I stared at the quaint little brown building with cars all around it. The sign in bold letters on top said, _'Mellow Listenings Cafe'_. Hmph. Easy enough name.

I looked on and there were posters on the blacked-out windows that said, _'Tuesday nights are performance days. Record managers come often! Might get lucky with your dreams!_' Well maybe I might get luck in this little thing. But if it was my choice, I would not need any fame if I had 'him' with me.

I looked back at my mother, who was still waiting for my answer, and gave a half smile. "Readier than I ever will be, mom. I just don't know how this works."

She chucked, "Don't worry Bella! The cafe manager said he'll guide you through it. That's why we're early!"

I laughed at her and got of the front seat with my song book and opened the back seat for Midnight, my guitar.

Yes, I named my guitar Midnight. And no, I don't give a shit what you think.

When we walked in, side by side, my nerves got the best of me and certainly didn't help my balance skills. I tripped on the rug outside of the door but Reńee caught my elbow.

"Easy now." She flashed a knowing smile, her eyes squinting.

"I'm fine mom," she raised her brows. "Just a little nervous."

"You'll do fine, Bella. I already gave you that exhausting speech." Then she walked in the door with me trailing behind.

When I looked at back at her, Reńee caught sight of the manager with a clipboard an name tag. While she chatted with him about me, I decided to look around.

There were round tables with black chairs and booths with red seats along the walls. On the far back wall was a black stage with a microphone and a chair. Reńee must've told him I don't need the drums and other stuff. I just have Midnight. I sat on the chair and started looking over my lyrics while lightly strumming my guitar.

The manager walked up to me grinning.  
"Hey darling, I'm John. The manager of this place. And you're Bella, right?" John was dressed in dark jeans and a black and blue checkered button up shirt with black converse. He seemed fit. I had a feeling some girls might find this attractive. I don't. I've seen better. He also had a slight southern accent. Reminding me of a southern-vampire I used to know.

I gave him a slight smile. "Yes. I'm Bella Swan. I was just going over my lyrics and notes for tonight. I'm kinda nervous though. I never performed before. Only in front of my mother and Phil, her husband." I found myself rambling. The reality hit my nerves when I recognized the amount of seats in the room.

He laughed, "It'll be okay. All you have to do is come up on stage when I introduce you to the audience. Sit in that chair. Say the title of first song. Sing and strum your guitar, then explain the reason if you want. Say the title of the second. Sing and strum, say reason. Title of the third, sing and strum, reason. Title of the fourth and sing and strum, reason. Say thank you, then get off, then if a record manager comes your way, then act like yourself. Don't be afraid. And hopefully sign a contract." He smiled widely, as if he thought that process was as easy as it sounds.

It might to a normal person, but I know I'm not normal.

"But what if they don't like my voice? What if I mess up? What if-" I was cut off by his laughing.

"Trust me. I heard you practicing just now. You are bound to get signed. Just relax and think you're at home, around Reńee and Phil or at your happy place. You sound great." He gave me a smile with truth in his eyes.

I sighed and nodded, "Okay".

"You'll do fine." Just as he said that, the door opened to a couple walking in and taking a seat. A waitress came out of nowhere and took their order.

"Darlin', I gotta run and get busy. But in one hour, be ready to come up and be our first act. Than you can go home with your mom and talk about how much of a rush it was on-stage. Until then though, go ahead and continue practicing in the back room.

I nodded and he walked off. I went towards the door in the back that had a star on it. Inside was a couch, coffee table, another couch, a rectangular mirror the size of my bed, and Reńee standing by the refreshment table by the wall, smiling widely.

"You'll do great! One more hour." Then she sat down on one couch with her feet on it, in hand was a Coke. She motioned for to sit.

"Thanks." Without another word, I took out Midnight and flipped to my first song, and started practicing.

_*****Please review and I am open to criticism! *****_


	3. Chapter 3 First Performance Part 1

Chapter- 3- First Performance: Part 1

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I don't- I just wish I did. :) I don't own the songs either. Again- I wish I did- who wouldn't?

Oh and please remember; this is my first fanfic. So I'll take any criticism!***

Bella POV

_Five more minutes._

…

_Four more minutes._

…

_Three more min-_

"Bella! What did I say? Stop being nervous. Do you need the speech again? You're going to be fine." Reńee narrowed her eyes at me with her eyes raised. I could feel her burning a hole in my cheek.

I reluctantly looked from the clock on the wall to look at her.

I felt... Not shame or guilt or nervousness... just something. I don't think I want people to know my feelings right now.

"I'm sorry mom. It's just... I don't know. My lyrics are just personal. I don't think I want people to know about… '_him_'." I stared at my lap, blushing and on the verge of tears, as I said this.

Her face softened. "Bella, honey, look at me." I looked into her blue eyes, while her into my teary brown. "I think this will be good for you. You could let out some steam. You can express your feelings in a positive way. I think you could deal if you shared your lyrics and had people listen to you. Honey, just try it out tonight, and give it your all. If it doesn't feel good, then we won't push it, okay?"

She looked so concerned for me and I realized this is her motherly instinct coming in. I smiled a small smile and nodded my head.

She grinned and got up. "Well, it's been an hour. Are you ready?"

I nodded and felt a small boost of confidence burst through me. Just then a guy in a black T-shirt, jeans and Vans opened the door.

"Bella Swan? Come on out to the stage. Are you ready?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. He probably saw my eyes widen.

I quickly nodded my head and walked behind him with Midnight. I tripped on the rug, _'what's up with these rugs?_', but he caught me and chuckled. I blushed pink and we continued.

I heard John talking in the mic, "I would like to introduce Isabella Swan onto the stage. She's 18 and goes to Jacksonville High School. She writes her own music and plays guitar. Bella will give a 30 minute performance with four songs. Please, ladies and gentlemen, give a hand for the 18 year old beauty."

I blushed and walked on stage with Midnight, while doing so I watched my feet so I wouldn't trip. When I got to the mic, I blushed and spoke.

"Hi. Um… I'm going to be singing four songs… but I guess you already knew that." I blushed a shade darker and the crowd chuckled in their seats.

I sat on the high stool with Midnight on my lap. "I never performed before, but I have been singing, playing, and writing for a while. So… I guess I'll sing my first song choice, **'Today was a Fairytale**'."

I settled in and started…

_**Today was a fairytale, you were the prince**_

_**I used to be a damsel in distress**_

_**You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six**_

_**Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress**_

_**You wore a dark gray t-shirt**_

_**You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down whenever you're around**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**You've got a smile that takes me to another planet**_

_**Every move you make, everything you say is right**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer**_

_**Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down whenever you're around**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_(I found myself get off of the stool and stand in front of the mic. The crowd started clapping loudly; I smiled hugely and continued.)_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Time slows down whenever you're around**_

_**I can feel my heart; it's beating in my chest**_

_**Did you feel it?**_

_**I can't put this down**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**Ohh ohh yeahh ohh**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

...I smiled to myself. The light shone on my face as I smiled. It was such a rush, letting down my walls like that. Letting people in my mind; my feelings. The audience went into a loud applause, which made me blush with excitement. I looked at the first table and saw Reńee smiling a knowing smile. Then I remembered what John had said.

When the clapping quieted, I explained myself. "That song you just heard was about my first and only love interest. He was-is my soul mate. My prince. He had this smile, this laugh. His hair. He was… everything. My everything." I smiled a tight smile.

"If you are wondering about the past tense wording, I think you'll understand after these songs. I still love him. I won't ever stop." I can't believe I've said all this without breaking down. Maybe it's part of the rush?

"This next song is called **'Beautiful Eyes**.' I hope you like it."

Then I started to sing with a small smile…

_**Your beautiful eyes**_

_**Stare right into mine**_

_**And sometimes I think of you late at night**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I wanna be somewhere**_

_**Where you are**_

_**I wanna be where**_

_**You're here**_

_**Your eyes are lookin' into mine**_

_**So baby make me fly**_

_**My heart has never felt this way before**_

_**I'm lookin' through your**_

_**I'm lookin' through your eyes**_

_**I wake up I'm alive**_

_**In only a little while**_

_**I'll cry**_

_**'Cause your my lullaby**_

_**So baby come hold me tight**_

_**'Cause I**_

_**I wanna be everything you need**_

_**I wanna be where**_

_**You're here**_

_**Your eyes are lookin' into mine**_

_**So baby make me fly**_

_**My heart has never felt this way before**_

_**I'm lookin' through your**_

_**I'm lookin' through your eyes**_

_**Just as long as your mine**_

_**I'll be your everything tonight**_

_**Let me love you kiss you**_

_**Baby let me miss you**_

_**Let me see your**_

_**dream about**_

_**dream about**_

_**dream about your eyes**_

_**eyes**_

_**eyes**_

_**beautiful eyes**_

As I finished that song the crowd was already clapping excitingly. My mother and John were smiling widely at me. I couldn't help but smile a real huge smile back. "That song is also about my past love," I explained when the applause quieted. "I am sure you know what the main topic of the song was. Edwards beautiful topaz eyes-" I stopped abruptly.

That was the first the first time I said his name aloud- much less thought it. I waited a minute for the inevitable pain, but didn't feel any; maybe I broke my boundaries? No. That can't be it. I still feel loss in my heart.

I continued, "He would look at me at smile his wonderful crooked smile and I would just melt..." I smiled. "I probably sound like a school girl but I admit I felt like one. Crazy in love."

I looked into the crowd to see them all smiling at me. Reńee had a small smile and so did John. He abruptly stood up and walked to the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "Please excuse the interruption, but I would like to give Miss Swan here a five minute break. If you don't mind?" He looked at me with a brow raised.

"I don't mind." I replied.

"Okay, then. Ladies and gentlemen, please wait for 5 minutes and then Miss Swan will come and sing two more songs." I smiled at the crowd when they clapped and I walked off to the room back stage, with the feeling of the rush kicking in.

_*****It worked! **____** and sorry for the wait… I couldn't figure this dang thing out! Haha**_

_**How was it? Too long? Please review if you don't mind. And sorry I waited so long for chapter two. This is like an 'Im sorry present!' :) I think I'll upload chapter- 4- First Performance- Part: 2 today or tomorrow… Until then... Goodbye and Review please!*****_


	4. Chapter 4 First Performance Part 2

**Chapter- 4- First Performance part 2**

_*****Stephenie Meyer owns all. I don't own the music. And sorry I'm a bit late :( I've been tired from basketball and home work. Being a sophomore does that to yah :| but on with the story! :D*** **_

**Bella POV **

I was in the back room, drinking the water bottle with a smile on my face. That was such a rush! The crowd was cheering! I was singing and playing! It felt like they could connect with me; through my music, my lyrics.

Those two songs were my upbeat ones that I like. There was another one, but I think I should save it for a different time. My final two songs are going to be my heart breaking songs. _'Sigh'_. Maybe the crowd will like it too? I hope I don't break down.

The door suddenly slammed open, "Bella, you were fantastic! It looked like you were having a great time! Oh I love honey! I told you this would be a good thing for you!" Renée was smiling so hard I'm surprised her face didn't break.

I laughed in response. "Yes mom, you told me. I love you for that. It felt great up there! I can't wait to go again. But… mom?" I looked at her while biting my lip. "The next two songs are kind of sad. No, not kind of, never kind of. It's bone crushing, heart ripped in two, death a million times over sad, well, at least to me. I don't know if I can handle that much on stage..." I was looking at my lap the whole time; blushing.

"Sweetheart, you can do this. I know you can. This pain you are going through may always be there, but it does no good to bottle it up. You might actually feel better explaining yourself to the world. It will all be coming from your heart, so don't worry. Just sing and play."

My mom has been worried about me since we left Forks. She knows I'll never forget Edward, (I can think his name freely now), she just wants me to even it all out.

I smiled a slight smile at her, trying to hide the tears. "Okay mom. I love you, always. Don't ever doubt that." I said the last part a little more forcefully, wishing a different person was listening to me.

She smiled so wide I can't believe her face didn't crack. "Well honey. You better get going. You're fans are waiting for you."

I couldn't help myself, I grinned so hard I thought my cheeks and jaw would break. My fans; I kind of like that.

My five minutes of waiting was up, I realized as I looked at the clock. I walked out of the room and down the hall of black walls and fluorescent lights, and into the opening room. I walked up the stage I had come to love and smiled at John. He was standing in front of the microphone talking to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, without further adieu, Bella Swan!" He looked at me and started clapping wildly.

I blushed and looked into the applauding crowd and smiled. "Hello again, um… I have two more songs for you. These two songs… these two songs mean a lot to me. I want to believe I put a lot of emotion into these songs. I hope you feel it, if you do, then I reached my goal." I laughed nervously, "so here is the third song, it's called **Like a Knife**." _Breathe Bella…_

**I dream a lot, I know you say  
I've got to get away.  
"The world is not yours for the taking"  
Is all you ever say.  
I know I'm not the best for you,  
But promise that you'll stay.  
Cause if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away**

Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life.

Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain  
And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same.  
These streets are filled with memories  
Both perfect and in pain  
And all I wanna do is love you  
But I'm the only one to blame.

Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this life.

But what do I know, if you're leaving  
All you did was stop the bleeding.  
But these scars will stay forever,  
These scars will stay forever  
And these words they have no meaning  
If we cannot find the feeling  
That we held on to together  
Try your hardest to remember

Stay with me,  
Or watch me bleed,  
I need you just to breathe.

Cause today, you walked out of my life  
(Stay with me, or watch me bleed)  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
(I need you just to breathe.)  
I'm not living this life

When I finished the song, I let a few tears go out. I couldn't help it. _So what if it has been months since he left me? The pain is still there. It will always be there, because I love him. Edward might not love me back, but I am positive the rest of them love me. _Well, maybe not Rosalie, but she never liked me because I'm a threat to her family. I understand that. I also understand that Edward must've made them all go. Alice, my best friend, Esme and Carlisle, my second parents, Jasper and Emmett, my older brothers I never had, Rosalie, she could have even been my sister if I had the chance to warm up to her. But Edward took perhaps the most important thing, my heart.

I looked up suddenly, remembering where I was. I was shocked; the audience was applauding loudly, smiling sadly, and some even had a few tears. I couldn't help but grin. Renée was right; it did help getting it all out. I still had tears falling, but I just let a few go.

"Thank you. That song is about when he left me. He told me it was to protect me, to keep me safe, but what he didn't realize, all I needed and wanted, was to be with him and his family; nothing more, nothing less; just him, his love, his personality, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, just… _him_. I wrote it on how I felt then.

"This next song is how I feel now. I'm not giving up; I know there is a great possibility that he does love me. I used to think he was too good for me, and I still do, but I do realize that we are supposed to be together. So here is my next song, it's called **Haunted**." I smiled and began strumming…

**You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

Ohh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you gone  
Can't turn back now,  
I'm haunted

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

Ohh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you gone  
Can't turn back now,  
I'm haunted

I know, I know,  
I just know  
You're not gone. You can't be gone.  
No.

Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you gone  
Can't go back,  
I'm haunted

Oooooh

You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
Never thought I'd see it.

I had a determined look on my face; I knew I did, because my mind is made up. I'm going to have these songs reach out to them. And I mean all of them. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and… Edward. I love them all, and I am not losing them. I have my chance; I'm not giving up without a fight.

The crowd was clapping madly, cheering, some yelling, "Go and get him!" I couldn't help but laugh lightly. It was like they were on the same page as me. "I will." I replied back, and then more cheering came. I smiled widely.

_"Encore! Encore! Encore!" _they ranted. I looked over at John and he smiled back with thumbs up. I smiled back at the audience. They quieted down; for a café, they're pretty loud. "Well, I guess you figured out what that songs about… how about another one?" they all broke in cheers while I giggled in response. "Okay, this one is called, **This Kiss**."

**I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky****  
****It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin', yeah**

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss, unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
"How does love get so off course, oh  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours"

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss, unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin', yeah

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centripetal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss, it's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

I smiled widely while they all clapped louder. "Thank you so much for letting me do this for you. That song was about my first kiss. It was… indescribable. I loved every bit of it." I smiled at the memory. "Thank you so much, I had so much fun tonight; enjoy the rest of your evening." With that, I gave a last smile and walked off with Midnight.

"Bella! Honey you did great! I love you so much! The crowd loved you! How was it up there? Oh, Bella!" With that she gave me a bone crushing hug.

I heard the clearing of a throat behind me and I turned to see a tall man with a cowboy hat on and a huge smile.

_*****Ooooohhh CLIFFY! Ha-ha. **_**Who do you think it is? _I know who it is! ) How was it? Any criticism? I'll gladly take it! Anything at all, I'll take! Sorry if I'm not loading up fast enough, but you know… high school. Ugh. Ha-ha. Should I give an Edward POV? Just tell me… Please review! Thank you! _**

_**-silver0jay **__*******_


	5. Chapter 5 Ghosts and Television

**Chapter 5- Ghosts and Television**

_*****I am sooooo sorry that I haven't been updated a lot! I was grounded from all electronics and that includes the computer! Please don't give up on me! I added something very nice that might like! ….ALICE! If you hate me, I understand but please…. Don't be too harsh! R&R*****_

**Bella POV **

"Hello Ms. Swan. My name is Brandon Bugles. I am Tom Big Machine Records and I would like to help you start your life as a top country music singer. What do you say?"

Oh. My. _GOD!_ Is this really happening? I never had dreams to be a singer and perform; I just want Edward and the Cullen's back. Not that I'm complaining or anything, I am sure they, and mostly Edward, will hear me out and take me back. I may be a human, but I know things most humans don't. I know vampires are real, and it just so happens that my soul mate is a vampire.

I looked up at Mr. Bugles and smiled widely, "Of course!"

He answered my smile with his own, "Great! I just needed you to sign and then we will get you set up. I figured we can record you and some of your songs that you wrote, like the ones you just sang. We can put you on the radio, make your own Cd. Have some advertisement. Introduce you in CMT and GAC. We can see how they like you." My eyes were wide and I'm sure my mouth was slack.

"That sounds great! …will a lot of people hear me?" I asked kind of nervous, but wanting to be heard.

He looked at me oddly, "Darlin'. People across America are going to hear your songs and listen to _you_. People who don't even listen to country will hear you. They'll love you. I just know it. You are very talented with the guitar and your voice."

I was ready. I can feel it. I'm going to be a singer. I'm going to be heard. _They are going to hear me_.

I smiled, determined. "Okay."

"Great! Look I got to run, but I will put you on the plane to Tennessee first thing in the morning. You have a busy week ahead of you. Get ready." With that, he left, leaving me excited and a little overwhelmed.

I was standing alone in the dark room, Renee gone to talk to John and thank him. I had the feeling I wasn't alone though. I looked all around the dim room and I saw a shadow in the corner. I took steps towards it.

"_Bella…"_

I froze.

That was the voice of my soul mate. That velvet, soft voice that I love. The shadow came out from its hiding place at I almost fainted. It looked just like Edward, except it wasn't Edward. He was a silhouette version that looked ghostly and clear, but his eyes were the same shade of honey gold and his hair still had the messy bronze shade. Should I count myself as crazy for seeing things I just want to see? Should I go off running in the other direction, away from Edward? …No. I shouldn't. I love him. I'll take any form I can get him in. I want to be happy and I can at least talk right?

I took a step towards him.

_1 week later_

It has been pretty busy this past week. I wrote one more song and it's about my encounter with ghost Edward. It's called **Enchanted**. I have been recording my album with Mr. Bugles at Big Machines Records and I feel great. All the songs I ever wrote are going to be on that album and it's going to be sold at stores across America. I named it _**Enchanted**_. I hope the people who will listen, like it. The record producers think very highly of me and believe I'm going to be famous.

I don't really care for all that; I just want a certain vampire family to hear my songs and listen to me.

On the third day of the week, I had made a music video for my song Haunted. It doesn't seem much but I think it gives a lot. It's just basically me sitting in a wooden rocking chair, musicians behind me playing their instruments and I'm singing to the camera. The music producers added drums, a violin, and another guitar. The song sounds great and so does the video.

I just wanted my first video to be me and the camera because I wanted the people, mainly the Cullen's and Edward, to listen to me. The producers agreed and I'm happy.

So now I am getting ready for my first showing/ interview on television. It's on this channel called CMT and a lot of people watch it. So I'm hoping Jasper still likes this country type of music.

**Alice POV **

"Ugh!" I sighed, frustration over taking me. Why can't my stupid brother get his act together and realize he shouldn't be away from Bella? I miss my sister, Jaspers feeling depressed and loathsome, Esme and Carlisle lost a daughter, Rosalie's mad because the family isn't back to how it was before Bella came into our lives, Emmett wants his sister around too, and Edward always gone; stubborn as always.

"Well hello to you too sister." I looked up from where I was sitting to see Edward walking through the door. He just came back for a not so long visit from where the hell he was.

I just glared at him and leaned more into Jasper. We were sitting on the couch watching country music videos. Well, he was, I was just seething.

"Hey Edward," Jasper said, looking from the screen. I felt calmness overwhelm me and I looked at my husband gratefully.

"Hey Jasper," Edward grimaced; I guess he read Jaspers thoughts, as well as mine. His voice was as dead as his eyes. "Where is everyone? I just wanted to stop by for a few days."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Hunting. They'll be here shortly." I replied in a cold voice. It wouldn't be a few days if he just took his head out of his ass. 'Ugh'. I looked at Edward more closely. He still had that dead look in his eyes like last time, it just looks worse. _Edward please… _I pleaded with my thoughts.

"No Alice. I promised her. It's to keep her safe from our kind. It was too close too many times." He had his jaw set but I could tell his resolve is fading. I don't need my ability to see that.

Jasper had a pained look, "Edward, I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would."

"I know Jasper. If it wasn't you then it would've been someone else."

Just then we heard the rest of family running back to the house.

"Edward!" Esme ran through the doors heading right towards Edward, giving him a hug. Carlisle came next, followed by a grinning, laughing Emmett and then Rosalie with an indifferent expression.

Edward had a small smile but the deadness was still there.

Just then, I had a vision.

'We were all in the living room looking at the television in shock. Bella was on the screen talking to some lady about music; her music. Bella was wearing dark jeans, the blue blouse she wore on her first date with Edward, and black flats. She was paler than usual but she had some light in her eyes, _determined._

I snapped out of my vision and saw Edward staring at me with his mouth open. Then, just like my vision, the music videos on the channel Jasper was watching turned to show Bella smiling at the lady while they were sitting in the chairs. Just like my vision.

Bella was holding a midnight blue guitar with a microphone in front of her. She was sitting in more of a stool instead of chair but still facing the lady. From the looks and sounds coming from the TV, there was an audience.

The lady started talking about a small town girl becoming a rising, country music singer and guitar player. Bella was blushing wildly but still smiling.

Then it went to commercial.

Everything in the room was silent except for the TV. Everyone was in shock; including me.

Emmett was the first to break, "…what the hell just happened?" Emmett, just like everyone else was dumb founded. Then, all at once, we looked to Edward.

_'Edward? What are you thinking?'_ I asked him with my thoughts.

"I… don't… know." he moved to the couch and sat down. He looked as if he was carved from stone. We all were.

I couldn't help it. I went out to the woods as fast as I could, away from Edward and his mind reading, and looked to the future.

I came back to the house smiling widely just as Bella came back on the screen. I turned it up and sat down. Everyone stayed where they were and watched, including Edward. I blocked my thoughts and thought about Brittany Spears and her hair and her fashion traumas. I was pleased with my vision and wanted Edward to see for himself.

_*****I'm ending it right here because I have a question for you. Would you like the performance in Bella or Edwards POV? And do you want to read all of the performance and songs or no? please reply and answer these questions… and I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait!**_


End file.
